El cielo al que perteneces
by SakuMarhi
Summary: Las Vacaciones en la Tierra tendran como resultado algo que nadie llego a imaginar, ¿una vida vale lo mismo que mil vidas? esa es la pregunta que nos respondera un angel que despliega sus alas para volver hacia el Cielo al que pertenece.


**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes de Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha no me pertenecen y son propiedad de sus respectivos autores, al igual que la Canción Historia de un sueño perteneciente a LODVG.

"Normal" narra Fate

_"Cursiva" narra Nanoha_

Nos encontrábamos de vacaciones en Uminari después de mucho tiempo logramos por fin coordinar con Hayate y los demás para lograr pasar una temporada en la Tierra, Arisa y Suzuka también pudieron regresar del extranjero y así pasamos unos días relajados sin misiones y felices junto a todos como hace tiempo no lo hacíamos.

Sin embargo lo que pasó esa última noche nadie se lo esperaba…

Esa misma mañana me levante con un extraño sentimiento en el pecho, lo deje pasar para no preocuparte, aunque no sirvió de mucho ya que en cuanto me miraste te detuviste y me preguntaste si me sucedía algo y aunque lo negué no creo que me hayas creído, así fue como me propusiste pasar un día solo nosotras dos juntas y para ello quisiste que fuéramos de paseo a Tokio.

Fue un día sin duda mágico visitamos una enormidad de tiendas comprando recuerdos para quienes se encuentran en Mid-Childa, vimos una película de acción en el cine a elección mía por un cara y sello que tu perdiste, durante toda la película estuviste acurrucada a mi mientras te abrazaba.

Comimos en un restaurante de comida rápida nada romántico para una cita, pero no me importo ya que no hay nada mejor que estar junto a ti sin importar el lugar, durante nuestra comida que consistió en una hamburguesa acompañada de unas papas fritas y una soda nos divertimos de lo lindo, me encanta verte reír aunque fuera acosta de tus travesuras de tirarme papas fritas y por lo que pude ver no era a la única que encantas con tu risa ya que no pude evitar mirar como unos cuantos chicos se quedaban bobos mirándote.

No pude aguantar mis celos y sin aviso rodee la mesa ya que estábamos frente a frente para acorralarte entre mis brazos y darte un beso que en un principio no respondiste debido a la sorpresa pero luego te recompusiste devolviendo el beso cada vez con mayor intensidad y haciéndolo mas profundo jugando con nuestras lenguas.

El cual termino abruptamente cuando empezamos a sentir silbidos y nos dimos cuenta del espectáculo que estábamos montando, ambas nos separamos sonrojadas para mirarnos por unos segundos antes de tomar nuestras cosas y salir rápidamente del local.

Ya un poco mas alejadas del local nos detuvimos para largar a reírnos por el pequeño espectáculo que dimos, nuevamente nos miramos a los ojos por mi parte perdiéndome en la profundidad de tus ojos azules como el mar con un tinte violeta en ellos para acercarnos lentamente y darnos un beso colmado de todo nuestro amor, para así seguir con nuestro recorrido.

Para finalizar el día decidimos subir a la torre de Tokio, ya estaba atardeciendo pero aun así nos quedamos en el mirador abrazadas la una a la otra yo te mantenía rodeada con mis brazos por la cintura desde tu espalda y tu te apoyabas con tu cabeza en mi pecho a la vez que frotabas suavemente mis brazos mirando hacia el infinito cielo que nos cobija con su manto.

Hay algo que aun me preocupa ya que a pesar que lo he pasado fantástico junto a ti en todo el día no me a abandonado esta aprensión en el pecho como si algo malo estuviese por suceder, tratando de despejar mi mente te estrecho mas fuerte y comienzo a besarte el cuello subiendo hasta llegar a tu oído para susurrarte palabras de amor y que te amo, que eres lo mejor y lo mas importante de mi vida junto a Vivio.

Al terminar de decirte esto tu te das vuelta entre mis brazos para besarme dulcemente en los labios y luego entre pequeños besos decirme que me amas, que conmigo y Vivio en tu vida te sientes completa, así entre mimos y besos miramos por ultima vez el cielo que tanto amas antes de bajar de la torre puesto que ya había anochecido.

Ya estábamos abajo cuando me di cuenta que no traía mi cartera conmigo, seguramente la había olvidado en el mirador te pedí me esperaras mientras iba a por ella, tu solo me sonreíste y me dijiste que me diera prisa. Para no hacerte esperar mas emprendí mi subida echa una bala… una bala que irónico.

De esta forma en menos de cinco minutos ya tenia mi cartera y estaba por volver con ella cuando un fuerte dolor en mi pecho me sacudió entera y lo primero que llego a mi mente fue tu nombre – Nanoha – seguido del sonido de un disparo y un grito que de un sumbido significaba Asesino, Ni siquiera se en que momento active mi sonic move pero en unos segundos ya me encontraba fuera de la torre de Tokio buscándote con la miraba pero sin resultado alguno, ni siquiera lograba sentir tu firma mágica eso me desespero aun mas pero logre serenarme hasta volver a ser consiente de la gente alrededor, los murmullos y la gente gritando junto a unas sirenas que se acercaban a lo lejos.

- Que muchacha mas valiente, Era solo una niña, Maldito hombre, Seguramente esta Loco, que se pudra en la cárcel, la niña esta viva, No cualquiera salvaría a alguien sin siquiera conocerlo, Que chica mas noble, Seguramente ella fue un ángel enviado del cielo.

Esos últimos tres comentarios me cayeron como un balde de agua fría – pero no podía ser posible ¿cierto? – cada vez tenia mas miedo por no encontrar a Nanoha pero una corazonada que rogaba no fuera acertada me impulso a preguntarle a unas señoras que se encontraban ahí que había sucedido…

Que es imposible! ¿Dónde? ¿Donde esta?, y ahí fue cuando la vi – Nanoha – se encontraba tendida en el suelo con una pequeña niña llorando en su regazo y una mancha roja se extendía en el piso… bajo la cabeza de Nanoha… mancha roja… sangre…Nanoha… piso…

NANOHAAA! Estaba en shock pero en menos de un segundo me encontraba a su lado tomándola en mis brazos aun en el suelo y abrazándola

– Nanoha por favor no me hagas esto – apreté aun mas el abrazo

– abre tus ojos – palmee su cara

– no me abandones – bese sus labios, se encontraban fríos

– Nanoha te amo – vamos no es momento de estar bromeando

– Nanoha

– Nanoha vamos Vivio nos espera en casa

– A estas alturas mis lagrimas no paraban de caer

– Nanoha...

– por favor despierta...

– Nanoha abre tus ojos y déjame perderme en ellos

– Nanoha…

Realmente no se cuanto estuve tratando de que me vieras o al menos escuchar o sentir cualquier cosa de tu parte por mínimo que fuera, pero nada sucedió hasta que llegaron los paramédicos alejándome de tu lado y diciendo lo único que no quería escuchar, porque a pesar de ya saberlo, no podía, no quería aceptarlo y el escucharlo de ellos solo lo confirmaba.

- Señorita lo sentimos ya no hay nada que se pueda hacer, ella esta Muerta.

A partir de este punto no tengo idea de cómo fue que me encontraba rodeada de La familia de Nanoha, Vivio, Hayate y nuestros amigos en el Hospital. Vivio se encontraba desconsolada llorando a gritos y creo que mi situación no era muy diferente pero apenas me acerque a ella se aferro con todas sus fuerzas a mi y yo a ella.

Entre hipidos y sollozos podía escuchar las desconsoladas palabras Vivio, que pedía a gritos poder ver a su Nanoha-mama otra vez y que estuviera a salvo junto a nosotras, el resto solo eran llamados a su Nanoha-mama los que repetía una y otra vez.

Ahora que lo pienso un poco no se que habrá sido de la niña que se encontraba en tu regazo, tampoco se como fue que llego tu familia y los demás ya que yo no avise a nadie, Lo que si se es que no falleciste como todo el mundo podría haber esperado del As de Ases salvando un millón de personas o todo un planeta siendo recordada como un héroe sin embargo para quienes mejor te conocíamos Falleciste en tu ley, ya que para ti no importaba si era una o mil personas si estaba en tus manos el poder para ayudarlos o salvarlos lo harías sin dudarlo ni por un segundo es por esa bondad y compasión tuya que todos te amamos ya que eras el Ángel que vino a guiar nuestros caminos.

Las siguientes horas fueron las peores de mi vida, al encontrarme un poco mas repuesta ayude a tu padre con los tramites de tu Funeral, acordamos que seria aquí en la Tierra para ser mas exactos en el cementerio de Uminari, ya que si bien actualmente Habitábamos en Mid-Childa para tus padres y hermanos no seria posible ir a visitarte cuando quisieran, Además de que este es tu lugar de origen.

Hayate se encargo de dar la noticia a los altos mandos de la TSAB y a nuestros conocidos.

De esta manera entre tramites llego el día siguiente y la hora de tu funeral, en el se encontraba una enormidad de gente tanto así que el cementerio se encontraba prácticamente lleno de gente que conociste durante tu vida aquí en la tierra, También se encontraban algunos altos mandos de la TSBA, me atrevería a decir que la gran mayoría de tus alumnos si es que no todos y muchas mas personas que en este momento no puedo recordar ni reconocer.

Lo que si puedo decir es que todo aquel que se encuentra presente se ve afectado unos mas que otros pero en general todos lloramos tu partida, Vivio con sus ya catorce años pareciera que volvió a ser aquella niña que rescataste quien no se separaba de ti y si lo hacia se ponía a llorar se encuentra aferrada a mi mientras llora, las lagrimas corren por mi rostro pero apretando los puños a mis costados intento permanecer fuerte para ella, Vivio que sin ser hija de tu sangre es tan idéntica a ti.

Tu familia intenta parecer fuerte pero mientras Shiro trata de consolar a Momoko por su rostro también caen lagrimas al igual que por el de tus hermanos y cuñada, Hayate se encuentra llorando siendo consolada por un Zafira en su forma humana quien trata de calmarla manteniendo las manos en sus hombros pero por su rostro también se puede ver la tristeza y una que otra lagrima escurridiza, Shamal no trata de guardar sus lagrimas y llora refugiada en un abrazo de la impasible Signum a quien nadie intimida pero que también esta llorando como nunca la había visto, y por ultimo esta Vita la pequeña pero gran guerrera del martillo de acero quien se encuentra de rodillas Llorando y golpeando con sus puños el suelo.

También se encuentran Lindy, Arf, Chrono, Amy, Subaru, Teana, Erio y Kyaro ninguno inmune a lo sucedido.

Por mi Nunca me imagine la vida sin ti, en todo lo que me imagine siempre estabas tu a mi lado y ahora mientras veo como entierran tu cuerpo, lo juro desearía gritar con todas mis fuerzas que te saquen de allí o hacerlo yo misma, Gritarles que dejen de enterrarte que tu solo estas dormida, que abrieras la tapa de ese maldito cajón que retiene tu cuerpo, cerrar los ojos y que al volver a abrirlos todo esto no fuera mas que una estúpida pesadilla y tu te encontraras junto a mi y Vivio como la familia que siempre hemos sido.

Pero la realidad es otra y encima de la tumba donde descansa tu cuerpo aquellos que asistieron empiezan a dejar sus flores para luego acercarse a mi y tu familia para dar su mas sentido pésame, el cual puedo sentir es realmente sincero, ya que todos aquellos que recibieron una sonrisa de tu parte siempre llegaron a apreciarte y te tomaron cariño.

Y como no si lo repito eras un Ángel que dios nos presto y ahora sin mas aviso te reclamo de vuelta al cielo a donde perteneces, dejándonos desconsolados con tu partida.

Los minutos y las horas pasaron quedando solo tu familia, Vivio, Hayate y sus guardianes, Arisa y Suzuka, Subaru, Teana, Erio y Kyaro quienes fueron los primeros en retirarse de quienes quedábamos debido a que debían regresar a sus funciones, luego se marcharon Arisa y Suzuka totalmente desconsoladas incluso Arisa quien se podría pensar seria mas fuerte por su manera de ser, pero ellas también habían sucumbido a los llantos durante la ceremonia.

De esta forma solo quedamos tus padres, Vivio y yo, ellos me dijeron que se adelantarían al coche junto a Vivio permitiéndome quedarme algún tiempo a solas contigo antes de partir viendo por ultima vez lo escrito en tu lapida…

Nanoha Takamachi Harlaown

Amada hija, hermana, esposa, madre y amiga.

Para muchos un Ángel que vino a guiar sus caminos y ahora regresa a su amado cielo de donde descendió para cuidarnos.

Ya es de noche cuando me derrumbo sobre la cama e inevitablemente empiezo a recordar lo sucedido en la ultimas horas que las lagrimas acuden a mi nuevamente hasta quedarme dormida…

_Fate-chan…_

_Perdona que entre sin llamar,  
no es esta la hora y menos el lugar.  
Tenía que contarte que en el cielo no se está tan mal_.

_Nyahaha, Te amo nunca lo dudes ahora y para toda la eternidad._

_Mañana ni te acordarás,  
" tan sólo fue un sueño" te repetirás.  
Y en forma de respuesta pasará una estrella fugaz.  
Y cuando me marche estará mi vida en la tierra en paz.  
Yo sólo quería despedirme, darte un beso y verte una vez más..._

_No pienses que te he dejado sola yo siempre viviré junto a ti en tu corazón hasta el día que nos volvamos a encontrar._

_Promete que serás feliz,  
te ponías tan guapa al reír.  
Y así, sólo así,  
quiero recordarte.  
Así, como antes,  
así, adelante,  
así, vida mía,  
mejor será así._

_Debes seguir adelante amor mío por Ti, por mí, por Vivio y… por Sora._

_Ahora debes descansar,  
deja que te arrope como años atrás.  
¿Te acuerdas cuando entonces te cantaba antes de ir a acostar?_

_Nyahaha nunca pude cantar frente a nadie más que no fueras tú o Vivio._

_Tan sólo me dejan venir  
dentro de tus sueños para verte a ti._

_Y es que aquella triste noche no te di ni un adiós al partir._

_Se que a lo mejor no pensé con detenimiento lo que hice y actué impulsiva, pero espero que comprendas que no podía quedarme sin hacer nada viendo como ese hombre quería lastimar a la pequeña Sora, Ese es el nombre de la pequeña que salve ese día y a la cual espero ahora protejas tu Fate-chan, tal vez estoy pidiendo demasiado pero me gustaría que me ayudaras a cumplir la promesa que le hice de no dejarla sola, si aceptas pídele a _Bardiche que rastree a Raising Heart y la encontraras_, Nyahaha estoy segura que no te habías dado cuenta que no se encontraba junto a mi._

_Ah se me olvidaba cuando conozcas a Sora pregúntale que significa su nombre, Te amo Fate-chan._

_Y cuando me marche estará mi vida en la tierra en paz.  
Yo sólo quería despedirme, darte un beso y verte una vez más..._

_Promete que serás feliz,  
te ponías tan guapa al reír.  
Y así, sólo así,  
quiero recordarte.  
Así, como antes,  
así, adelante,  
así, vida mía,  
ahora te toca a ti,  
sólo a ti,  
seguir nuestro viaje.  
Se está haciendo tarde,  
tendré que marcharme.  
En unos segundos vas a despertar..._

Ahhh aun es de madrugada y acabo de soñar con Nanoha me siento mas tranquila aunque solo haya sido un sueño, aunque… parándome aprisa de la cama me asomo para mirar el cielo estrellado por la ventana y justo cuando lo hago pasa una estrella fugaz.

No se como lo haces Nanoha pero siempre me estas salvando de mis pesadillas y de la desesperación que amenaza con tragarme, seguiré viviendo con una sonrisa en el rostro como tu lo hubieras deseado, encontrare a Sora y cuidare de ella y Vivio, seguiré recorriendo este camino que nos ha separado hasta que por fin volvamos a encontrarnos.

A la mañana siguiente me levante con una nueva meta en mente, no puedo decir que ya no duele el no tenerte aquí pero seguiré adelante, lo primero que hago al levantarme es prepararle un desayuno a Vivio y llevárselo a la cama, entre bostezos abre sus ojitos para con una tímida sonrisa decirme que la habías visitado en sus sueños y le pediste que fuera una buena chica a la vez que le dabas un beso y un abrazo de despedida, valla sorpresa creo que anoche fuiste un Ángel travieso pero me alegra que lo hicieras, me pregunto a quien mas habrás visitado.

Luego de una pequeña charla con Vivio volví a la cocina para dejarles preparado el desayuno a tus padres y una nota de que saldría y volvería por la tarde.

Me encontraba en el patio de la casa de tus padres cuando decidí que era tiempo de que Bardiche rastreara a Raising Heart, el lugar de las coordenadas era un pequeño orfanato a donde llevaban a todos los niños que quedaban solos sin nadie que pudiera hacerse cargo de ellos luego de algún crimen, accidente o encuentro policial donde se involucraran sus padres.

Una vez allí fue fácil encontrar a Sora ya que a pesar de no haberme fijado mucho en ella "ese" día, no son muchas las niñas a las que les cuelga un Dispositivo inteligente del cuello y … argh Nanoha que sorpresa mas tienes para mi, es cierto no me fije para nada en la niña ese día y ahora lo puedo comprobar ya que por suerte o azares del destino la niña en cuestión tiene lo que yo calculo unos cuatro años, el cabello castaño rojizo aunque mas claro que tuyo casi como si fuera colorín en dos caletitas y sus ojos azules tan parecidos a los tuyos.

Me acerque lentamente hacia ella y le pedí que nos sentáramos juntas en un banquillo, ahí le empecé a contar quien era y que yo me encargaría de cumplir tu promesa de no dejarla sola, a pesar de ser pequeñita me entendió muy bien de ahí en adelante fueron muchos papeleos pero con sorpresa me dijeron que no habría ningún problema en que tuviera la custodia de la pequeña Sora. De esta forma fue como nos fuimos juntas a casa de tu familia una vez allí todos se sorprendieron de verme llegar con Sora, bueno y yo también me sorprendí de ver tanta gente dentro ya que se encontraban todos nuestros amigos, sin perder mucho tiempo les explique a todos a grandes rasgos quien era Sora y que ahora seria Sora Takamachi Harlaown.

Todos la aceptaron encantados aunque también sorprendidos de su parecido contigo, la mas feliz era Vivio quien ahora era la Hermana Mayor como ella misma lo dijo, Ahora que lo recuerdo ¿Sora que significa tu nombre? Luego de hacer esa pregunta todos se quedaron mudos y algunos con cara de sorpresa y no fue hasta que Sora respondió que lo entendí…

Mi nombre significa… "Cielo"

Fue como un balde de agua fría para todos, creo que esta si fue una gran sorpresa Mi Nanoha, ya no pude más y me deje caer de rodillas al lado de Sora para abrazarla mientras algunas lágrimas corrían por mi rostro.

Se que será difícil continuar sin ti pero lo hare, lo haremos gracias esos vínculos que nos ayudaste a formar, Caminando sin Dudar hacia adelante continuare viviendo hasta el día en el que vuelvas a descender de tu amado cielo al que ahora perteneces para volvernos a encontrar.

Te Amo Nanoha.

**N/A: Etoo No me maten, es mi primer fic NanoFate y aunque sea algo trágico realmente no se de donde salió esta idea solo que hace tiempo rondaba mi mente, muchos se preguntaran por que una bala y la verdad es que siempre he tenido la duda de que pasa con la magia contra las armas físicas y mas aun estando en la Tierra en donde se supone no deben usar magia.**

**Se aceptan criticas de todo tipo, ya sea si les gusto o no…. Onegai no sean malit s un comentario no les cuesta nada.**


End file.
